User talk:Clone Trooper 1000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Clone Trooper 1000 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Hi, CT100, good to see you on here too! I'll shall join the club as soon as it's up! 23:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Congrats on getting #1 on the leaderboard! 19:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Exactly... You are right. Plus, he only has 50 points on his page. You have the most (Congratulations) and I made myself an admin because I asked him 3 times already if I could be one and I had no reply. When he comes back, I will tell him of my role I have done. Starscream7 23:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Because I am on this siteevery day, unlike he has been. So it's pretty much and I. Starscream7 23:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Well he isn't here, so when, or if, he returns, he can 'resume' his role of the B'Crat. If you want to just say 'Hey! I am an admin!" You can...That's pretty much what I did. Starscream7 23:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 You CAN be an admin, C T 1000. I am needed to be one because of the quality that he has put: a poor, unused and dark one, and he can't even steer the wiki now. I haven't seen Zion, either - so pretty much we're on a ship that needs to be steered because the two leaders have gone 'inactive' without warning. Starscream7 23:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Good idea. P.S. Remind me: What was the link? Starscream7 23:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Fingers crossed! Well, I left a request message for both of us. Lets hope it works! Starscream7 23:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 EPIC NEWS I've added just about 60 articles to this wiki - Wendy must have a good reason for saying Zion has to be absent for 60 days. Well, only 3 weeks to go. I really hope he stay's inactive and comes back once we're admins. Starscream7 14:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 P.S. I left another message on Wendy's talk page. Mak Megahertz I can start the Megahertz concept now and hopefully show it to you. Starscream7 23:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 P.S. 19 days until we have the chance of admins! Sorry, CT -I am busy packing right now and securing some edits. Mak looks pretty good, and he even has a speaker. Leviathan is rather dull, so you can say yes or no to him on Monday. We don't have schol and i'll be back! Now remember: I'll need you to edit this wiki EVERY day until i'm back. We'll need the backup, so good luck! Starscream7 00:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Hello Hello, hello. Can I be sometimes member of Born of Betrayal Club? --Ulxelaser 06:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I make a trailer for Born Of Betrayal? If so, I'll get started! Starscream7 19:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 '''TF3: Dark of the Moon' Indeed! I know! The only thing I don't like about the title is how there is another 'of The'. We had the 2nd film named "Transformers: Revenge ''of The ''Fallen and now we have Transformers: Dark ''of the ''moon. The title's a little old - but it's 'dang awesome! Sure... I would be glad to make you and Starscream b'crats. I have never run a wiki before, and quite frankly, I am lost. LOL Posted by Toa Spyck- Administrator and Newsmaster of Custom Hero Factory Wiki at 20:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Indeed! Praise Makuro for the privledges! We'll make this wiki good allright - and now, Toa Zion is back as well! Starscream7 23:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 '''Transformers: The Dark of The Moon' Uh...can I have some help? LOL Hey, Clone Trooper - can you put the administrator badge on my userpage for me? I don't know how to. :p LOL THANKS Starscream7 23:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Uh...can I have some more ''help? LOL Hey - can you please put the 'Bureacrat Badge' on my userpage as well? And thanks for putting on the admin one! Starscream7 23:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 "Now that's cool!" ''Thanks! And one more thing: How did you get your username to be like Clone (Userpage) and Trooper (Talk Page)? That seems like a cool trick. '' ''Starscream7 23:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 '''TF: DOTM' Mission: Tell everyone...EVERYONE You do know, Clone Trooper, we will need to get this wiki a lot, and I mean A LOT of editors. The Custom Bionicle Wiki must have a good seven to nine hundred users on it! It's the biggest wiki I have ever seen in my whole editing career on earth. I think that, since Hero Factory will go on through 2011, that it will be a big site like CBW. Lets hope, because we cannot ''make ''them edit it. And also, I love your superior, incredible and stupendous work on making the user badges! It's incredible! Starscream7 00:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Thanks for the idea and the vote - but I don't think TheSlicer will like it here. He's allready accustomated with the Custom Bionicle Wiki - but I can ask him who might like the CHFW! Starscream7 19:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 '''TF: DOTM ' TheSlicer I wouldn't! I would not make an admin here! We've got four as of now, and they've got six, with three fully active. And like I said: He will be on CBW too much to care about here. Starscream7 21:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 TF: DOTM Admin? No. Rollback? DUH YES! When it comes to vandalism with anonymous users, Slice packs an epic punch! Starscream7 23:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 TF: DOTM ''' BTW: We'll wait and see for the chosen user! Born of Betrayal It's doing great! I've got concepts for two more characters: Von Ness and, if needed in the series, a Rahkshi of Heat Vision. Starscream7 13:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Hero Factory v.s. Bionicle Hey, I just have a quick question for you about HF vs BIONICLE: '''Heroes William Furno Preston Stormer Natalie Breez Dunkan Bulk Mark Surge Jimi Stringer Toa Tahu Gali Onua Kopaka Pohatu Lewa Villains Von Nebula XPlode Rotor Thunder Meltdown Corroder Vapor Other Characters Teridax Nektann Tuma Stronius The Shadowed One Mak MegaHertz My question is the fact that is this occuring after Teridax's death, or before it? I would make it after Teridax's death and disinclude Teridax. '' Mission: Image Tags Hey, Clone Trooper - Knowing how you made those admin and bureacrat badges, can you possibly make several insignias for me? Here they are: A Canidate for Deletion insignia A current article of the month insignia A new 'No Image Available' Insignia, one other than the present one, with a Hero Factory image of your choice in the background. Thanks! Starscream7 00:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 This is the worse thing EVER! ﻿ Wikia's new look screwed up everything! It's terrible and I think it should be reversed! They should show the activity feed on the first thing you log on, and the worse thing is that they don't! ﻿ Starscream7 20:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Oh my gosh - Thank You! Yes! Thanks for telling me about changing my skin! I felt like I was going to need to move the wiki or something because of it (which obviously wouldn't and couldn't happen). Starscream Transformers: Dark of the Moon 22:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Chaingunfighter1 Hey, Clone Trooper, I just want to say that I told Chaingunfighter about the site in reality and he said he'll edit it - But I told him that he didn't edit anything the next day and he said that he had vandalized the main page. I told him only to edit and not to vandalize, and he told me that he was trying to fool around. Sorry for his mischef, But can you please un-block him and give him another chance? I'll watch out for him. Thanks Starscream Transformers: Dark of the Moon 23:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Thanks for unblocking him. I'll try to make sure he doesn't get into mischef again. I'll talk to him tomorrow at lunchtime. Starscream Transformers: Dark of the Moon 00:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Born of Betrayal Sure! I just won't be able to help with any Bionicle stuff though.King Joe 20:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) "Fall of Magma Moon" Sorry, Clone Trooper - But this time, for once, I'm writing it by myself. I hope you understand. Starscream Transformers: Dark of the Moon 20:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Thanks for understanding, Clone Trooper. If I need help, though, I surely will ask. P.S. will not be here from the moment you started reading this up to the 26th, so heads up! :p Starscream Transformers: Dark of the Moon 23:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Re: COMICS! Sure! I'm not sure you saw my earlier message. I just can't help with any Bionicle aspects of it. Unneeded Failure Comment has made a talk page for your article 'BIONICLEPRIME stating that you made a 'fail'. Here's exactly what he said: Mata Nui with a big bag of Makuta Dung! This is so pointless! This... Is... FAILED! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! Seriously, this is the biggest failure I ever saw... 15:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) It's pure treason! What should we do with him? I need a reply...quickly. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 16:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Who shall do it? Would you like me to do it, or do you want to do it? I mean, he's been acting too strange: He's been making simple things harder on this wiki, for example - Editing stuff that isn't needed (he claims) and than makes a whole useless talk page for it. But the puzzling thing is that ''Why ''would ''He ''do ''that? I mean, He's got more than 200 edits and he's ranked number 3 on this site! The thing is: Why would he do something like that when he has such a big thing in front of him? That's literally dumping his incredible edits and accomplished missions in the mouth of a Tritax Reptoid! Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Okay. I'll be on tomorrow, so tell me whenever you recieve a message - or I might. Than I shall deal. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I apologize Well, my apologies then, I did not mean to hurt anyone, just to give a slightly non-serious way of saying a page could be highly improved. This wiki has a lot of pages, and I have been seeing so many pages lately (which were there before the coming of you and Starscream), that just were useless and could be replaced by better content, or just deleted. One of these was your BioniclePrime page. I have seen worse, but this one just was quite useless. Wouldn`t you quite admit it does not add anything important? Again, I do not want giving anyone a bad feeling, and the term should be, wierdly translated from Dutch, took with a bit of salt, meaning it is a bit overreacted. It just is ment as a way of telling a page is bad, with giving the admins a small bit of information why, so they can think of it. I think this kinds of pages should be a redirect, as it is just an alternate name. see User:Tyler Quake, redirecting to Toa Hydros. It is just the name someone would expect from him. That is also the case with BioniclePrime, and I (again) apologize for giving you a bad feeling. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 07:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) You can do anything, except comparing me to Slice for this. I`m just getting rid of this kind of things, which can be considered completely useless and just dupe of automated things. I`m now mostly focusing on categories (ever seen a category spree? I had two, and eliminated all but user categories from the uncategorized categories list). (Still trying to find a way to fully categorize the wiki, would you help? Contact me.) VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 16:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Problem Solved? Okay. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 17:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Hopefully - We might get a fleet! I have been zooming through various wikia's, and I have invited a lot of users to this site. Lets hope it works! P.S. Here's a list of the users I communicated with... HF Reviews Wiki User:Makuta Mutran HF Reviews Wiki User:Tahu129 Herofactopedia Administrator:Kennywhee Herofactopedia Administrator:Cirivhi Bioniclepedia User:Bold Clone Bioniclepedia Administrator:Mata Nui Bioniclepedia Administrator:Kazi22 Bioniclepedia Administrator:Tuma55 Bioniclepedia Administrator:Bara Magna A good 9 users...I'm sure at least three or five will join. '' Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 00:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Eeveryone's a critic NOBODY said yes! It's horrific! On Herofactopedia, Monasti even said that he'll bann me for two weeks if I advertise anything again! I really do hate him at this point, because it's only him, the other admins and some user named Angel Bob on that Wiki as of now that keep on editing. It's because everyone has finally realized that they're too much of bosses, and I agree! I will never edit on the site again - And if I do, I might as well vandalize it - Because they are very strict and even if you make a tiny mistake - They will be furious. What should I tell Monasti? A good or bad comment? My answer is bad, what do you think? Also, Mata Nui on the Bioniclepedia Wiki said no - and that I shouldn't try to do it again on the site. But I will, banned or not - for I am Lord Starscream - soon to be leader of the Decepticons. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 20:12, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Toa Spyck... Not Again Toa Spyck has been inactive for eleven days now without warning - and Toa Zion is falling back as well. We better be ready for another one of his inactive slumbers - but I hope it won't come. Also, I've bugged out at Monasti earlier about how he and the other admins are strict on the edits on the wiki and the users there as well. I've pretty much told him that I don't care that he deletes my account on the site. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 You can do the Facebook thing - But I don't want to get involved in it because I don't have an account there and I don't want one. Also, Monasti is simply a jerk indeed. He doesn't know his right place in being a leader - and if he did? I'm sure he would be more open-hearted to many people. But that will never happen, and I am forgetting all about him now. P.S. Thanks for calling me ''My Lord Starscream, ''but you can just call me Starscream. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 00:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I need a plan: Monasti sent me a message saying that he's given me eight warnings about advertising on Herofactopedia and that I think I shouldn't be banned - My last message stated that I don't care if I get banned, and he could even delete my account on the site. I have one idea - But I need your pledge to let me do the unthinkable: What if I signed out, and as an anonymous user, vandalized the site? I need a final decision from you. Monasti is, at this far off point, the #1 most sadistic, evil and wretched user i've seen since July 30th, 2010. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 20:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I will wash my hands of the scheme - and I have a question: Have you finished the image tags yet? Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Thanks! Well thank you. My first administrative awesome deed is: Making a more peaceful main page. See it here. I think it is better than what we have now. I`m also thinking of a MoS. Something like which infoboxes we can use (we can probably make our own with the stupid standard box everyone is using. It has enough space to get everything required). We can also keep the BS01 types, giving us ''two choices. I was thinking of including both. The users have their choices then. What do you think? I`d also like of having category policy, and Template policy, with the templates people are required to use. If you have more, I`d like to hear. I don`t want it too big, just a small one giving the most basic rules of page layout. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Banned There was a user that hacked my account on Herofactopedia and made me vandalize pages - and I told Monasti not to bann me if this happens. What happened? He banned me till November 5th! I loathe him now, and I really hope to have a nice long arguement with him about this nonsense. Anyways, I will not revert anyone's admin or bureaucrat abilities on this site. I will also not be here tomorrow that much at all because I am having a giant Halloween party with my sisters. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Thought so I thought so, but the infobox kinda irritates my with its long-ness. I might see a chance for putting it in the description. And the past tense suggestion is quite right. I`ll change that in the final product. I`m going for the Wikiboxes now (basically a version of the wikiboxes working with preset things). It`ll be like Bioboxes, but than with Wikibox looks. After today, my activity will decrease, however, so come online if you have time. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 06:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Update: I changed the text of the main page sample, now having the same information, only without the wikibox, and more appealing than the rows of text. You can put it up if you like, just copy the coding. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! TheSlicer TheSlicer's leaving teh Custom Bionicle Wiki! He isn't going to be on it at all pretty much! :( http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheSlicer/Back_for_Halloween P.S. Thanks for having me be User of the Month! Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 18:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Re:Bionicle Crossovers In my truthful opinion, I don't, but thank you. It's not because I'm on this wiki usually, but I don't think that merging these topics like this is my kind of fun by leading the wikia (Besides, I'm not a Star Wars fan and stuff like that that much, and I am more interested in Transformers. But again, thank you! Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 20:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7﻿ Okay... I give in :p. You can make me an administrator. Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 23:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7﻿ Retired I have a very powerful choice with a hard descision to make. I'm going to leave a message stating that if he doesn't return to here by November 20th, he will not recieve his admin powers back. He has been going inactive repeatedly without giving us a warning. He says on his userpage that he's only active during the summer and during free time he has. At this point, it seems he doesn't have enough time to help CHFW with what is needed from him. He hasn't been active since October 21st... and before that, he was inactive starting August 24th. Toa Spyck has just the same issue. He hasn't been active since October 14th. The last thing he did was talk to me two times, you once, and edit the main page once. All of this occured in one day. I need your reply on if I can do this to Toa Zion, and what we should say to Toa Spyck. Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 21:58, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7﻿ Confirmed Fate of Spyck and Zion With your agreement and confirmation on their duties, I will allow them to occur over them. Just one thing: How do we contact a staff member? I mean, I know I said this - but Toa Spyck last edited on October 14th and only on that day. I'll talk to Toa Zion. Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 21:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Delete or let stay? Alright, I am sending exactly the same message to Starscream, so we can all discuss it: This are some pages which are dupes of more used things, pointless things, and combinations of them: *Category:Pages proposed for deletion (dupe or candidates for deletion) *Category:Candidates for speedy deletion (Pointless dupe, we delete a page once we login) *Category:New pages (pointless, who adds that?) *Template:Speedydelete (pointless, redirecting to normal template) *Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Candidates for speedy deletion (together with SD cat and template) *Canon Storyline (full canon page) *Category:2010 (canon) *Category:2011 (see above) *Ice (at least remove all BIONICLE content! Which is enough to get an immidiate deletion, as it is not about hero factory at all. There is not even any information about why it exists!) *and , of course, all of their talk pages, if any. And, I also plan to get a project launched, which is gonna keep track of all wiki activieties over o week or three, and fix all pages to the standards of the MoS. I will need some help from good CBW-ans though. Or give you and Starscream a good lesson in Slicology (the science of Slice`s beheviour and reasons for what he did). (May TheSlicer live on in us!) VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 17:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Do You Copy?! Are you active? I saw that you logged in today! Please come back! Lord Starscream - Lightsforforum.gif 01:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I'm so glad1 I was looking through the users list when I suddenly saw that you logged on on the 23rd! A Lot has changed, so we'll talk soon! Maybe not today because It's Christmas Eve! Yippee! Oh, and I couldn't have forgotte: MERRY CHRISTMAS! P.S. My computer's been crashing a lot, to! And you might need to take a look at my latest post . . . Lord Starscream - Lightsforforum.gif 15:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Truly? Er . . . If you're not leaving, why aren't you editing as much (besides you computer crashing)? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 23:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Dear Clone Trooper 1000, "Yesterday, Monasti caught me copying articles from Herofactopedia onto here, and he stated that it was plagiarism and it should be erased immediately. Today, he spoke to the Wikia Staff about me and lshortly before that, he gave me a list of around 30 articles that need to be un-done. Furthermore, he stated that the Staff would probably do a perma-block on me. For an hour and 20 minutes, I un-did all of the articles. He hasn't replied yet, yet I have a message to you: You are my friend, among many others on this Wiki, and It's been an honor working with you. If I don't return, remember my possibly historic words: "I will Return . . . somehow". '' '': ) Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Friend of Clone Trooper 1000 Starscream7 Well, see this. Starscream7 was using Bionicon, a dupe account, but he was blocked. The only thing necessary to do to restore peace here that you are capable of doing is unblocking Monasti, please. Shadowmaster 03:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, the rank higher than bureaucrat (Wikia Staff) has been contacted to stop him. This may result in a global perma-block for him, though, so since you are partners, try to establish a way to communicate with him if this happens. Shadowmaster 03:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) SS7 issue Alright, let me put out this fued SS7 has with us. He vandalised several wiki's and the two major wiki's he has vandalised is Custom Bionicle Wiki and Herofactopedia. So me, Monasti, and Shadowmaster reported him to the Wikia Staff for his actions. Sadly, Toa Spyck doesn't see SS7's true colors, as Toa Spyck thinks SS7 is "good" and won't take away SS7's B'crat privalages or ban him. But that's why SS7 is reported to Wikia. Well, that's it. Hope you understand. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:01, January 2, 2011 (UTC) SS7 issue Alright, let me put out this fued SS7 has with us. He vandalised several wiki's and the two major wiki's he has vandalised is Custom Bionicle Wiki and Herofactopedia. So me, Monasti, and Shadowmaster reported him to the Wikia Staff for his actions. Sadly, Toa Spyck doesn't see SS7's true colors, as Toa Spyck thinks SS7 is "good" and won't take away SS7's B'crat privalages or ban him. But that's why SS7 is reported to Wikia. Well, that's it. Hope you understand. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC) My pleasure, what do you need me to do? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Logo What do you think of my logo idea? It's on my userpage and the voting center. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S. And I am more than wiling to let SS7 have another chance if he is willing to stop whatever nefarious stuff he's doing, and if he's not doing it, tries to stop whoever is doing it. Too much to tell You could better go to Slice, he`s the big man behind the discoveries about Starscream. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 10:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) SS7 As a response to your message: I'm afraid that Custom Hero Factory is outside my jurisdiction. Since I am not a part of this community, I will not try to interfere with your decisions. But since you talked to me about this subject, I'll give you the info. I have a considerable amount of evidence that SS7 is a rule-breaker and a liar, which one can literally write a short essay on. See here. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 16:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Me-- Clone Trooper, I cannot persuade you to forgive me, but I see everything now. I now realize that this is a new year, and I realize that I cannot allow the vandalism that my account has gone through wreck havoc among this site. Therefore, in order to make sure that no hacking/logging in will take place, I am going to change my password. Yet this cannot place forgiveness in all of the damage that I have caused to Herofactopedia and Custom Bionicles. I can never be forgiven for that, and I know that I wish to help this site a lot. That is my goal here: to keep this site alive. I can see that I have betrayed your trust, and that I lie as a traitor as of now. Yet now? This is 2011, Hero Factory's 2nd year, moving along smoothly. My mind trickles through the thoughts in my head, causing me to fall into the fact that I'm dragging the site. I am tied up with vandalism, and I am letting it go, along with all of my anger that has gone through me for half a year. TheSlicer's post was done in great effort, but he needed not to put so much detail into it just because my cousin Bionicon arrived. I helped him make his account at my house, so we have the same IP address. Yet anyway, my vandalism has shaken sites to their very cores, as Chicken Bond stated on CBW. I can now feel the fury that everyone has upon me, and as this should have been said at the beginning of this all, I am truly sorry. I regret everything that I've done. My friends, Decepticon Shockwave and Bionicon, they have decided to leave now because they wish to do me no further banns. As for me? I feel agonized with the wrath that I put on everyone, for now, it has sprung back at me. CHFW has reached it's 300th article mark, and I now realize that more users will be giving in to here because of the end of BIONICLE. Bionicle has grown small now, and CBW is doing an incredible effort of keeping the storyline alive. Yet Bionicle ended in 2010, and now, it is 2011. Though Bioniclestory.com remains releasing stories, it will not go on forever. Perhaps HF will go on for another decade? If so, we will have time to help this site. We have a golden core, and back in September of 2010, it was fading. Now, it gleams with honor, and that may seem like a poor excuse to many. Yet have you realized that users that have joined? Some have come that haven't even been invited. I know you cannot forgive me - but no matter what, you are my friend. It will remain that way, as tight as possible. Now, lets face a true full year of operating this site. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 16:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I do not think it is a good idea to be allowing new Bureaucrats, Administrators and Rollbacks. We allready have five of them. I am dissapointed that you think of Jareroden of a replacement for me. I allowed you to become a Bureaucrat alongside me, and now? That happened :( Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 17:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) New Born of Betrayal Characters Hey, are we including Nitroblast, Jetbug and Drilldozer in Hero Factory: Born of Betrayal? I saw that the Fire Lord was included, so I was wondering if they should be, to. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 17:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Alirighty then Alright, I'll get to work on it sharpish sah! (Redwall reference. XD) 20:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Resolve I want to resolve it with Monasti, but how? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 21:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Bad News Well, I have some bad news: I was told not to go on the computer today, so I can't get the chapter out today. D: I'll get it out tomorrow though, I promise. Again, I'm sorry. ): 22:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) BoB Issue 1 Hey, I've finished Issue 1! So, what do you think? 23:10, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucratic Rights I think you might've allready done it, but I tried and I'm supposedly demoted. I will lower my temper as long as there is no block and I can create articles. Would that be possible? Thanks. Yes, we will always be partners! :) Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) CT1000 Well, since the CT1000 STARS M.O.C. won't show up on CBW, I'll just show you here: Hope you like him. 15:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) You're Kidding Me You've got to be joking. What is this? A ransom? How long will the bann be? Who instructed it? When will it occur? Are you closing in on me because you are possibly making a plan? (No, that wasn't a joke). I find now that you might possibly be trying to make me leave for good. 'You' might not be, but I respectfully hope to stay. In my last moments as a Bureaucrat, did I do anything as a last will? NO. I 'surrendered'. CT1000, I trust you - but tell me: is there a plot? Are you going to perma-bann me? (I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions, but the word 'temporairly' is being used a little bit much here. A 'temporairy' demotion, a 'temporairy' bann. I'm not trying to be angry or rude, but I really need some answers here. Please. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) How do I make a post? I cannot find how. Please? As a friend. :) Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Metru I have been closely following the SS7 war, and I think Wiki Metru's demands are getting a bit ridiculous. I know SS7 was vandalizing, but everyone on this Wiki knows you and him have made sure that that's not happening anymore. I just don't think you should have to block a user (even a past vandal) to satisfy them. Since I'm new to Wikia, I might not know just what's happening here, but please think about this. After all, it's called Wiki METRU. It was made for Bionicle and its storyline. Wiki on! Wikishmid 08:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Background and BOB First: I think we need to change the background. Yes, the HF is cool, but it's Hero Factory, not CUSTOM. I was thinking that maybe we could do something like the backgrounds for the old heroes on their canisters. The technical sheet looks very cool, and very custom. Second: Am I really in the BOB club? I was never sure.... King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 17:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Please come on the forums -_- [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I Don't Understand I can see It's temporairy - but why did you make Monasti an Administrator? I don't get why you did it because we're linking to Wiki Metru. Also, about the 'Welcome to My Home!' section on the 'Recent Wiki Activity' location: It seems rather (no offense) 'disturbing' how it says ''Read the end of the SS7 War and the beginning of our Wiki Metru days. '' There was no SS7 war on here - it ended on CBW. There's no reason to post it on here. However, what strangely bothers me is how It says 'Wiki Metru Days'. That word combined sounds very gravely, and it makes me feel dark. 'Wiki Metru Days' sounds like people are roaming around. Plus, it feels like I've been assassinated and everyone is off to their Wiki Metru Days (LOL that was a joke). Can you actually erase that note on the Home section? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-Re * Forget about my last message. * Read my latest Blog Post NOW! Please? * Do you have a Youtube account? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The Concepts! You reminded me! I have the concepts for leviathan and Mak MegaHertz for Born of Betrayal! I'll upload them NOW! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I hope it's okay... I changed the background. I hope it's okay, it just looked far more CUSTOM to me. I can reverse it if it is not alright. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 01:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you noticed, but I have the concepts for Leviathan and Mak MegaHertz for Born of Betrayal! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Why are you doing this? I don't understand. His edit count isn't even 100 and you're keeping him as an Administrator? Clone Trooper, I need to chat with you. Listen: we can't simply allow users to become Rollbacks, Administrators and Bureaucrats for these minor reasons. You said that you decided to keep him as one after all. That's not much of an idea to confirm so quickly. Others should be aware of this, and plus - he hasn't even created a single (fanon) page (Monasti, if you read that - that doesn't mean you should start). I need you to think about that move, because he truly hasn't been active here, even though he has because of linking with Wiki Metru. There is the possibility that he'll be reading this and try to prove that he's more active. No, I'm not trying to earn my Bureaucratic rights back so quickly. I'm stating that Monasti isn't ready to do this - as I allready stated with Jareroden97. More Admins won't help this Wiki. You, King Joe, VNT and Spyck are allright the combined head. Keep it that way for now, because we always have the future. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Mak and Leviathan I can try making them into MOCS. I'm hoping to make Mak's design similar to that of a 2.0 Hero, in which I still need to purchase some. As for Leviathan, I'll probably use a form of Brutaka's legs and some other parts as well. Since my camera is more active, I'll be able to post 'em quicker. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I cannot say much against it, but I fear inactivity to come not for him - but everyone. I'm not trying to overcome you, CT. Your descisions are yours - after all, it's my 'opinion. ''' Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) To fully state it, I've been fearing that, if the bottom of the Recent Wiki Activity goes down to the point where there were visible edits from six days ago or more, than inactivity will take its toll. For example: http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity The activity feed has gone down beyond 6 days ago. If a site's activity says "Edited by (User)" with no date, I'd say that that's not good. We need to pick CHFW up a little more - and the only way to do so is more users. The more users, the more edits - and the more edits, the more CHFW will look like CBW. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I accept your reply. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) *Rapidly Blinks* : ( I never thought you would wish to leave. Yes, VNT is a great Administrator - and I think he can take your position if you agree to it in the end. However, when will this occur (if it's true?) Will it occur (sorry, i'm going deep here) before or after I am possibly re-promoted? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Powers So you want me to stay on as an admin? I'll try my best. But just so you know, I'm more of an author than an MoCist. So is it alright if I post my stories as their own articles? [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I'm going to make you a new trailer for Born of Betrayal. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 18:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) BIONICLE Crossovers Hey! Great news: I'm editing on the BIONICLE Crossovers Wiki! I never realized you made me an Administrator! Thank you so much! I'm going to be editing there more, because I'm hoping to mix up BIONICLE and Transformers. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 02:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) For how long? Once I figure out how long, I'll most likely just give in at this point. There's no point in fighting a battle that's ended, and that moderator is stirring it up again. If I'm banned, hopefully a war and banns won't start. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 02:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) POWASSS So am I rollback or Sysop now? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 15:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hero Factory Review Wiki I was wondering if I could add your Wiki as a Sister Wiki of the Hero Factory Reviews Wiki . This is a really great website! I'll be putting my first story on here soon. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Should I be concerned? I ''just came from Wiki Metru to see what it was like, and I noticed that we aren't part of their list of sites. I'm not a WM member, so I don't know how it works, but I just wanted to let you know that. Wiki on! Wikishmid 03:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Leaderboard edits Do we have a Leaderboard Mod? If we do, can you tell me who it is so I can ask them to clean up the Leaderboard? Wiki on! Wikishmid 20:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) SS7 It's up to you. As a basic outlook, my opinion is to let him in but don't give him any powers. I'm still not letting him onto HFP. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] hey im new to custom hero factory.i've made one custom (due to all of my pieces in the attic) and if you live in the uk maybe we can trade pieces hey can i ummm join born of betrayel i am new Whata re you doing? Hey CT, why don`t you edit anymore? I see you visit daily, why don`t you edit, or at least keep your social status? I think you don`t even know half the users actively editing! VNT ~ Talk to me! 07:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Return? Are you going to come back? Ever? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon''']] 00:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC)